iron_throne_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
House Forrester
House Forrester is a noble family of the North, and is the only Northern house that knows to work Ironwood, controlling the Wolfwoods. They rule from their seat Ironrath built by the founder of the house, Lord Gerhard Forrester also known as Gerhard the Tall. House Forrester have been loyal Stark bannermen for over 1,500 years, long before the first Targaryens invaded Westeros. House Forrester has stood by the North in every major war even during the ousting of the Targaryens in the Blackfyre Rebellion. Their bannermen are the Ironsmiths, they have also took on an minor Knight House called Redswords who solely serve them. At this time Ironrath holds strong and House Forrester is one of the wealthiest houses in the North. "Iron from Ice" Significant Events The Blackfyre Rebellion Lord Jon Forrester with his two brothers Duncan and Dale Forrester would answer the call of House Stark to side with the Blackfyres. Lord Jon did questioned House Stark's actions, turning on their oaths to the Targaryens. This was never voiced to the Warden of the North. Bloodraven Rebellion Lord Duncan Forrester would fellow the North into war to defend King Aerys against House Targaryen. House Forrester would lose Duncan Forrester uncle to Lord Duncan as well as his son of the same name. War of the Wicked House Forrester again fellow The North into the war but never fought any major battles. In the end it was the war that saw no Forrester lose. Durran's Defiance Lord Rickard Forrester answered the call from Lord Harlon to march south to defeat the Mad King. The Forresters of note who marched south with Lord Rickard, would be Arthor, Roose, Locke, Addam, Addam son of Addam, Duncan, Jon, and Dale Forrester. They fought hard along side the other North forces. The Battle of the Bridge Like all other North Houses that day, the Forresters fought hard and long against the Vale but no matter the battle was won no without lost on House Forrester. Locke, Addam, Duncan, and Jon would die on the Bridge to Valemen. The Battle of the Green Fork When the Vale almost destroyed the Stark Forces. Dale and Addam son of Addam would be the last Forrester Blood lost in the war. The Battle of Frost The Battle of Frost was an rebellion against the Leadership of Lord Rickard, an Rogue Redsword Knight lead a large force of Forrester Banner men left behind to defend Ironrath against House Forrester. Alester Forrester the 14 year old son and heir to Rickard, lead Loyal Houseguards, Forrester, and Ironsmith forces against the Rebels. His cousin Asher fought along side him, Alester would show he was an born leader and an swordsman defeating the enemy Leader in single combat while his smaller forces took the field from three different directions surprising the Rebels. The battle ended in an Decisive Victory! Ending the rebellion. Current Members * Alester Forrester, Lord of Ironrath (24) * Elaena Reed, (48) * Joanna Forrester (48) * Arthor Forrester, Sentinel of House Forrester (47) * Meliana Forrester, (45) * Roose Forrester, (45) * Rickard Forrester, (21) * Shyra Forrester, (20) * Lyanne Forrester, (16) * Katelin Forrester, (41) * Cedric Forrester, (27) * Myra Forrester, (23) * Robb Forrester, (21) * Asher Forrester, Iron Knight of Ironrath (25) * Catelyn Forrester, (46) * Jyana Forrester, (54) * Alys Forrester, (55) * Shiera Forrester, (20) * Marei Forrester, (19) * Jyanna Forrester, (17) * Silver Forrester, (11) * Jon Forrester, (18) * Arya Forrester, (18) * Margaret Forrester, (16) * Senelle Forrester, (15) * Ramsay Forrester, (21) * Sansa Forrester, (20) * Duncan Forrester, (20) * Vayon Forrester, (10) * Axell Forrester, (12) * Jeyne Forrester, (15) * Dale Forrester, (16) * Cassella Forrester, (21) * Lysara Forrester, (18) * Myriame Forrester, (15) * Wylla Forrester, (50) Family Tree Category:House Forrester Category:Houses from the North Category:Noble Houses